


days like these

by capsiclecevans



Series: Chris Evans (and characters) drabbles [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Rainy Days, Soft!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsiclecevans/pseuds/capsiclecevans
Summary: based on tweet from @evansshine"I can't stop thinking about how precious it would be to lie in bed with Chris all day, rain pouring outside while listening to vinyl records"
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Series: Chris Evans (and characters) drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895722
Kudos: 32





	days like these

**Warnings** : no major warnings, just fluff 

**Summary** : based on tweet from @evansshine

"I can't stop thinking about how precious it would be to lie in bed with Chris all day, rain pouring outside while listening to vinyl records" 

**Word Count** : 820

 **Pairing** : Chris Evans x Reader

*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧

It wasn’t the sound of either the rain or music from the record player that awoke you from your nap, it was the bed dipping on your side as Chris sat down on it slowly, stroking your hair out of your face carefully. You lean into his touch and smiles to yourself before opening your eyes to look up at him lovingly.

“Hey sleepyhead…” He whispers cheekily, leaning down and pressing a kiss to your forehead as you stretch, your joint popping in a couple of places as you do, and the t-shirt of Chris’ you was wearing rising up a little to expose your thighs a little more.

“Hey, how long have I been asleep?” You ask before pushing yourself up into a sitting position so you can sip at the mug of tea he has just sat on your bedside table for yourself. You hum lightly at the warmth and sips it slowly as Chris smiles to himself, at how content you both are to just stay inside with each other’s company during the storm that has been battering Boston for the last 3 days.

“About 30 minutes or so, not too long…” He says and smiles, chuckling when Dodger walks over to you both from his bed, sitting by Chris’ feet. He wanted attention. Chris smiles and waits for you to set your mug back on the bedside table before patting the bed where Dodger could jump onto it. Your boyfriend’s dog eventually settles with his head resting in your lap, your fingers instantly going to stroke his fur.

The last few months had been tough on you both, especially due to the stay-at-home advice that everyone is currently experiencing with a worldwide pandemic ongoing, even though you had been in a relationship with the Hollywood heart-throb for nearly 4 years, living with him for coming up to 2 years you had never actually spent as much time as you have done in the last 5 months. It had taken its toll, leading to Chris sleeping in the guest room a few times so you could have the space away from each other.

Luckily, since the state was slowly opening up again and you were able to go to work when needed, under strict conditions, the rest of the time you had your office next to Chris’ that you could work from at home, you both had slowly relaxed into your normal routine again. The storm that has hit Boston though has led to businesses having to close and also roads to be shut due to how severe they had predicted it would be. You and Chris didn’t mind, maybe the storm was needed so you could reconnect after the strange and terrifying few months you had been through with him.

You yawn softly and lay back down slowly against your pillow, Dodger moving to the end of the bed, his head resting on your feet to keep them warm. Chris laying down on his side of the bed, wrapping his arm round you and pulling you to him, pressing a loving kiss to your head. The only sounds in the room were the ones of the music from the record player, Dodger’s snores and the rain hitting against the window.

*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧

You spend the best part of the day cuddled up to Chris’ chest as you listen to the records he has for this record collection and the rain hitting the window before your stomach has other plans and makes itself heard.

Thats how you find yourself with Chris’ Pats hoodie on, with no bottoms, leaning against the kitchen counter watching the rain out the kitchen window waiting for the soup to heat up on the stove. Chris was stood behind you in a t-shirt and a pair of sweats, his arms round your waist as he held you close, watching the rain with you happily, pressing kisses to your head every now and again.

You lean into his warmth as you wait quietly, the music of your Spotify playlist filling the kitchen through the speakers, the music taste completely different compared to Chris’ classic rock vinyl collection, not that he ever complained because you loved the bubblegum pop you had aways listened to and it was part of who you were. He would never try to change you, like you would never try to change him.

It was days like these, cuddling with Chris away from your phones and the internet, away from the media and whatever they had to say about you and your relationship with Chris, that you adored the most. You and Chris were in perfect harmony and able to relax with each other, along with Dodger, and even though it was tough being with Chris due to the media attention, these days made everything worth it and you wouldn’t trade it in for the world.

*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧


End file.
